Cenreny
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: The story of Cenreny, a Gnomish Rogue, and slave to many Dark Elves. Warnings: Corporal Punishment
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- This is a story about my character from Everquest named Cenreny. She is on the Firiona Vie (Roleplaying Preferred) server, and is a Gnomish Rogue. I started the character with my RL friend who was playing a Dark Elf... the same friend, in fact, who played my character Anouk's sire in the V:tM game. The funny thing was, his Dark Elf got into an all evil roleplaying guild, and they wouldn't let me join unless my character was a slave of his! So here I was, roleplaying ANOTHER slave of his, and it was so much fun. In keeping with my personality, (where I write about stuff I like) I decided to write Cenreny's story too... and here it is. It isn't done yet, however, but I'm working on it._

_A/N 2.0- Special thanks in the fic go to my friend, Anaziroth, who was the reason I wrote this story and even played the character in the first place. Again, I know I fudged his personality... sorry! Also, very special thanks to the Ancienne Noblesse website __and another Drow Dictionary __for their wonderful Drow language dictionaries. All the Drow in this story is taken from these two sights, which were so extremely helpful it's not even funny. All translations are at the bottom of the page._

* * *

Cenreny always had quick fingers. Throughout her childhood in her hometown of Ak'Anon, she learned best with her hands. It was something both she and her parents took pride in, since Cenreny's skill seemed to be exceptional to normal Gnomes her age. Her father, who was a mechanic, was particularly thrilled. As a toddler she would take apart her clockwork toys instead of playing with them, curious to figure out how the thing worked. Instead of admonishing her, her father would encourage the behaviour, and Cenreny quickly took apart everything she could get her little hands on. She seemed destined to become a mechanic. 

When she was the Human equivalent of 15 years of age, her father received a summons that he was needed to repair one of the telescopes in the Gnomish outposts located in the forest of Lesser Faydark. Cenreny begged to be allowed to accompany him, eager to see more of the world, but her father put his foot down. He told her the Lesser Faydark was no place for a child. There were far too many dangers, and he wouldn't risk putting his only daughter into a potentially hazardous situation. For her part, Cenreny understood her father's concern, but couldn't pass up a chance to go where no Gnome her age ever dared to step foot. So when her father packed and left on his journey with a few traders heading the same direction, Cenreny quietly slipped out of the little house and followed him.

She was careful to stay far enough away that he wouldn't notice her, but also close enough that if she found herself in a sticky situation she could run to him for help. The journey took only a few days, but by the time they arrived, Cenreny was exhausted. She hadn't thought camping on her own would be as hard as it was, but at least she knew better for next time.

The outpost was nothing more than two buildings with telescopes in both, and a few Gnomes mulling about. Her father and the traders were welcomed in, but Cenreny wasn't seen. She didn't know how long she would keep up the tailing act, but she knew her dad wouldn't be pleased if he knew she was there. She managed to keep out of sight for the first night, camping a little ways away, but the next night was different.

Cenreny had been asleep for maybe an hour when she awoke on the second night since their arrival. She had made her camp at the base of a large pine tree, where shrubs and other forest bush concealed a little hollow under the branches. Immediately she knew something was wrong. Her sharp ears heard sounds of screaming, and her nose smelled magical fire. Silently, she crawled to the edge of her hiding spot and peered through the brush.

The night sky was tainted orange and red from a fire burning in the direction of the outpost, and Cen saw tall dark figures strolling around. She was about to dash to the outpost and see what was wrong, when she heard a voice say some sort of incantation, and found herself mesmerized. She could still hear, though, but didn't understand a word of the language they were speaking.

"Vel'bol zhah ol?" Said a dark gruff voice.

"Usstan talinth ol zhah jalbyr yingil," said the same voice that mesmerized her.

"Elgg ol, zhahn!" The gruff voice said.

"Nau, il zhah endar… inlul lueth maglust."

"Nind phuul jal inlul…" the gruff voice snorted.

"Inlulur, zhahn."

"Ji?"

"Ji usstan talinth il zhah dalhar."

"Vel'uss kyonen?"

"Usstan xun! Xuil fol xund lueth draeval, il xal zhaun ulu tlu bwael rothe."

"Nindol zhah waela, jhal mri'kul ol phor lueth bautha ol do'bauthin. Ka ol elg'caren, zotreth ol."

Cenreny still couldn't move as a tall figure approached her with bonds and tied her arms behind her back and a rope around her neck. He also tied her feet, but let some slack between her ankles so she would be able to walk. During this time she got a better look at her captors, and realized that they must be the Dark Elves her mother always warned her about. They had indigo coloured skin and long pointed ears, and many of them had white hair. The gruff voiced one was wearing platemail and had a long sword on his belt, while the mesmerizer was wearing a yellow robe and carried a staff. She was being tied up by a dark elf in leather armor, who seemed to exist to do the bidding of Gruffvoice.

The leather armoured dark elf picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, which broke the mesmerization. Immediately Cenreny began to try and kick her captor, but was rewarded with a sharp painful slap to her rear. She yelped loudly and started screaming for her father. The dark elf gave her a couple more spanks before looking at his superior for a command. Gruffvoice grimaced and sighed.

"Venorsh ilta!"

"Xas, Jabbuk" said the elf under her. He dropped her like a sack of potatoes and Cen did the only thing she could think of: run. She managed to avoid the hand that tried to grab her, and raced toward the outpost. It wasn't that far, and soon she came upon a scene of horror.

The two buildings were on fire, and every single one of the Gnomes was in a pile, each one dead. Cenreny cried out in denial and ran toward the pile of bodies, but tripped on the rope binding her legs. She fell forward and plunged face first onto the ground, skinning her chin and scraping her cheek. The little gnome tried to pick herself up and get closer to see if her father was among the rest of the bodies, but found herself blinded by tears. She knew that there was no chance her father could still be alive, but she needed to make sure. As she got to her feet and stumbled closer to the flames, she heard footsteps behind her. They were coming faster than she was moving, and soon they had overcome her. The leather clad dark elf picked her up again, and she found herself sobbing limp against him. Cenreny was lost in her tears, and didn't even have the will to resist a makeshift gag being shoved into her mouth and secured to her head.

Still sobbing in grief, she was taken back to the other dark elves and saw both Gruffvoice and YellowRobe approaching her. Gruffvoice looked angry, but YellowRobe seemed to look rather concerned. As soon as he was close enough, Gruffvoice grabbed Cenreny out of the other elf's hands, and shook her like a rag-doll. He then struck her on the side of the head with the back of his hand. Cenreny burst out with new sobs from the pain, and Gruffvoice struck her again. Dazed by the second strike, Cen wasn't able to figure out what the other elves were doing, but she heard shouts. When she looked up, it was YellowRobe, speaking sharply to Gruffvoice.

"Nindel zhah z'lonzic!"

"Z'lonzic?! Il do'bauthus! Dos k'jakr deawl ulu ser ilta?!"

"Il ssrig'luinus ulu screa bauth l'byren… Il yorn naut xo'al ulu do'bauth 'sohna. Il urui nau vel'klar ulu alu, lueth usstan zhal plynn ilta nindol draeval, y'sik taga dosst waele kyorl."

Gruffvoice growled under his breath, and Cenreny didn't have time to figure out what was said before YellowRobe came over to her. She feared being struck again, and cowered away from the large dark elf, who meerly smirked. Saying a quick incantation, she saw YellowRobe weave his magic, and was then taken into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"What is it?"_

_"I think it is another Gnome"_

_"Kill it, then!"_

_"No, she is different… small and alone."_

_"They are all small…"_

_"Smaller, then."_

_"So?"_

_"So I think she is a child."_

_"Who cares?"_

_"I do! With some effort and time, she may learn to be a good slave."_

_"This is foolish, but lock it up and avoid it escapeing. If it complains, strike it."_

_"Silence her!"_

_"Yes, commander."_

_"That is enough!"_

_"Enough?! She escaped! You still wish to keep her?!"_

_"She needed to learn about the others… she will not try to escape again. She has no where to go, and I shall take her this time, rather than your stupid guard."_


	2. Chapter 2

Cenreny woke up some time later with the gag still in her mouth. She was lying down on her stomach, but could feel the ground she was on moving. When she tried to get up, she immediately hit her head on a wooden board, and opened her eyes. She was in a wooden cage with steel bars surrounding the outside attached to two wooden boards on the top and bottom. It was just big enough for her to lie fetal style in, she couldn't sit up or stretch her legs. Outside of her little prison she could see many other boxes and crates. From what she could figure out, she was in the back of a supply cart.

She decided the first thing to do was to try and get out. There was a stretch of metal spanning from the bottom of the cage to the top, and Cenreny realized that it must be there to keep the top of the cage fastened on. That meant that there was a lock on the top of the cage!

Cen tested the width of the bars, and was able to get her hand out of the cage up to her elbow. It wasn't enough to reach the top of the cage, however, and she sighed in despair through her gag. Her gag… her hands were free… Cenreny realized this at once, and quickly took the gag off. Maybe she could use that to get to the top of the box?

Sticking her arm back through the bars of the cage, she tried to use the fabric to get a hold of the lock. Suddenly, she felt and saw an indigo wrist grab her own. It was Gruffvoice.

"Dro phu'dos? Usstan zhal'la plynn dos doeb d'gaer lueth elgg dos." She heard him sigh. "Jhal Anaziroth orn'la naut izilt nindel iz mzilt iz usstan. Kyorl gaer rothe, lueth usstan yorn alu inbau dosst sel Jabbuk."

Letting go of her arm, Cenreny was left alone again. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, but could get the gist of it from the facial expressions and the tone of voice. She knew that Gruffvoice didn't like her, and was probably going to get a nasty weapon to kill her. She didn't know what the sigh had been about, but saw Gruffvoice come back with YellowRobe, and realized that he must have been dissapointed that YellowRobe was so nice to her.

Indeed, the first glance YellowRobe gave her way had been almost kind. Gruffvoice was looking at her like she was something that the clockworks had dragged in, but YellowRobe looked rather pleased.

"Bel'la dos, Acaesean. Usstan talinth nindel dos phu'ssrig'luinus folvel'klar." YellowRobe said to Gruffvoice. She saw Gruffvoice leave, and YellowRobe sat himself on the back of the supply cart. He picked up her cage and placed it on another crate, so that they both could see eye to eye.

"You speak Gnomish, do you not?" YellowRobe said to her in her native language. Surprised, Cenreny gasped and nodded.

"What is your name?" YellowRobe asked her kindly. Cenreny didn't know how to respond. She was about to swear at him for killing her father and kidnapping her, but realized that he was being kind to her while everyone else wasn't, and decided to cooperate.

"C-cenreny…" Cen said softly.

"Well, Cenreny, I am Anaziroth. You will not, however, call me that. You must be confused… yes, you look it. I will explain. Your life has been spared, by me, due to my need of another servant. You shall fit nicely, as I need someone small and un-noticeable."

Cenreny lay quietly as she thought about his words. She was going to become his servant? A servant of a Dark Elf. The very thing her mother had always warned her about. Cenreny hung her head and stared at the ground. She missed her mother. She missed her home. But most of all, she missed her father, because she knew she'd never be able to return to him. If she was to become a servant, she might be able to escape one day and return home, but she'll never see her father again. Sniffling softly, she tried to stop her tears, but wasn't able to until they had fallen. Then, realizing she was still being watched, she tried to change the subject.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"You are in the supply cart of a small unit of troops in the Lesser Faydark. We are searching for a band of Light Elves who we've had reports of. Soon, we shall be entering the Greater Faydark, and then we will be teleported back home to Neriak. That won't be for days, however, so prepare yourself to spend some time in your little cage. I shall arrange for you to be fed, and I shall let you out a few times a day. Be warned, though. You will stay by my side and do as I say or you will be killed. There is only so much I can do to keep Acaesean away from you, so do not provoke him. If you try to escape, you will be found, and I shall have to kill you. So don't do it."

YellowRobe, or Anaziroth as he now was called, looked at her sternly and she could see that he would have no problems what-so-ever with her demise. Shivering, she tried to back away from him, but wasn't able to move very far. Remembering one of the first things he told her, she looked at him curiously.

"What should I call you then, if not by your name?"

"I am your Master now, and you shall call me that. You shall also give me the respect that comes with the title. During the next few days I shall begin training you for servitude, and you would do well to listen and try to pick up on our language. You seem intelligent enough."

Anaziroth then lent over to her cage, and undid the lock. Once it was undone, he opened the lid of the cage, and Cenreny immediately tried to stand up. She hadn't realized how much blood her legs had lost in the position they were in, and fell back down into the cage. Anaziroth grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her out of the cage. He then slipped a length of rope around her neck, like a leash, and tied her arms tightly behind her back. She was uncomfortable, but realized that it would be very hard to escape when she was bound like this. Then, tying the other end of the leash rope around his wrist, he set her on the ground and stood up.

"From now on I shall only speak to you in my language, unless we are alone. Just so you know, vrine'winith means stop, nau means no, flohlu means follow, and rothe means slave. Ji flohlu ussa, rothe." Anaziroth said to her and pulled the leash hard, making her follow him whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

_"Alive are you? I should take you out of there and kill you. But Anaziroth would not appreciate that as much as I. Wait there, slave, and I'll go get your new master."_

_"Thank you Acaesean, I think that you are needed somewhere."_

_"So follow me, slave."_


End file.
